


Romance Cafe

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Steve se ha vuelto cliente asiduo al pequeño café cerca a su casa.Scarlett cree que no aguantará un mes más sin sacarle los ojos al rubio por no atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos.





	1. 1

—Sólo hazlo.

 

Steve sintió el familiar calor en sus mejillas, sabiendo que se había puesto colorado. Nat se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

 

—En serio Steve... si no vas allí dentro y lo invitas a salir, voy a darte una patada.

 

El rubio arrugó la nariz y suspiró. Sí, Nat tenía razón, era hora de dejar de ser un gallina y atreverse a dar el paso. Llevaba meses observando a la distancia al hermoso mesero que atendía en el pequeño café de esquina de camino a su apartamento.

 

Había comenzado una tarde lluviosa, cuando volvía a casa apresurado y empapado, buscando refugio y un poco de calor. Él lo había atendido y el flechazo había sido instantáneo: cabellos castaños oscuros prolijamente recogidos en una coleta, esos preciosos ojos de color entre azul y verde, la franca sonrisa y su cuerpo casi perfecto. No pudo hilar palabra y el muchacho únicamente le había servido un café y un pastelito, cortesía de la casa.

 

Desde esa tarde, Steve había frecuentado ese café más de la cuenta. Siempre se quedaba en la mesa más apartada, amparado por las sombras para poder deleitarse con el ir y venir del cuerpo de Bucky. Había averiguado su nombre con la cajera, que no había disimulado su risita cuando se lo dijo. También había averiguado, escuchando a algunos de los clientes frecuentes, que el chico había perdido su brazo en un accidente hacía cinco años. Por eso, ahora una metálica prótesis hacía las veces de su brazo. Steve opinaba que aquello le daba un toque enigmático y encantador.

 

Nat le había acompañado ya en tres ocasiones: la primera para dar el visto bueno, la segunda para lograr que Steve hilara más de cuatro palabras cuando el guapo muchacho le preguntaba por su orden y la tercera para patear bajo la mesa al rubio por no encontrar el valor para invitar al muchacho de sus sueños a salir.

 

—Sabes que todo este tema de las citas no se me da — dijo acomodando sus gafas de grueso aro.

 

—¿Vas a vivir siempre con el trauma porque te rechazaron en secundaria? — Nat bufó y se balanceó en sus talones, observándole indignada — sí, quizá fue horrible, pero has cambiado mucho desde esos años Stevie — dijo viéndole de pies a cabeza — mucho.

 

Sí, ya no era aquel muchachito enclenque, delgado y enfermizo que había declarado su amor hacia el chico que le gustaba y había sido rechazado y ridiculizado. El ejercicio, buena dieta y constancia le habían dejado un cuerpo envidiable y decenas de propuestas — algunas no muy decorosas — en su buzón de correo.

 

—Sé que no soy más ese chico — dijo apretando la cinta del maletín que cruzaba su pecho — pero tampoco tengo experiencia — se puso más rojo — y... ¿qué tal si él espera que...?

 

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas Rogers — Nat lo giró y lo empujó hacia el café — ve allí y haz lo que debiste hacer hace ya varios meses.

 

Steve entró a trompicones, llamando la atención de los dos clientes que aún estaban tomando café. También, la atención de los ojos que más adoraba ver en esas hermosas tardes de verano.

 

—Buena tarde — saludó Bucky limpiando sus manos en el delantal que solía llevar — estamos casi por cerrar, pero todavía puedo tomar tu orden... ¿Steve, cierto? — dijo cerrando un ojo, tratando de recordar su nombre.

 

—Sí... — apretó más la cinta de su maletín, sintiendo su corazón casi salirse de su pecho — Bucky... ¿cierto?

 

—Sí — dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, observando a la pelirroja que desde afuera observaba como águila, dispuesta a entrar y arrancarle la cabeza a Steve si metía la pata.

 

—¿Está viéndome como si deseara patearme? — dijo Steve notando la dirección de la vista de Bucky.

 

—Me temo que sí — rió el castaño cruzándose de brazos — ¿vas a decirme por qué?

 

—Se supone que tengo que invitarte a salir y no meter la pata en el proceso de pedírtelo — sonrió poniéndose colorado.

 

—Oh... interesante — Bucky alzó una ceja — hasta el momento vas bien.

 

Steve rascó su cabeza y al fin se animó a alzar la mirada, clavándola en los brillantes ojos del guapo mesero.

 

—Entonces... ¿saldrías conmigo?

 

Bucky sonrió y se quedó en silencio, cuando los dos clientes restantes salían del café, diciéndole adiós y dejándole su propina en la mesa. La chica en la caja les observó y sonrió, desapareciendo en la trastienda.

 

—Quizá — dijo al fin caminando hacia la mesa, comenzando a limpiarla — si me ayudas, puedo salir pronto de acá.

 

Steve dejó su maletín en una de las sillas y se apresuró a llegar a su lado, subiendo sus mangas, listo para las instrucciones.


	2. 2

—El señor Jones dejó dicho que vayas por el paquete al centro.

 

—Sí, iré mañana— suspiró Bucky observando hacia la puerta por enésima vez.

 

—Uhh... ¿en espera de alguien, Barnes? — la cajera se reclinó en el mostrador y alzó las cejas con una sonrisita — ya casi cerramos...

 

—Lo sé, es solo que quizá pueden venir más clientes.

 

—Oh, olvidé que es viernes... ¿siempre viene los viernes, no?

 

—A veces los martes — su boca fue más rápida que su sensatez, volviendo su rostro color rojo y provocando las carcajadas de la chica.

 

—Cielos Barnes, ¿por qué simplemente no lo invitas a salir? es obvio que el chico viene acá sólo por verte y no encuentra el valor para decírtelo él mismo.

 

—Lo sé — acomodó sus cabellos tras la coleta — pero... él se ve tan... tan...

 

—¿Sensual, deseable, apetecible?

 

—Iba a decir intelectual, pero supongo que esos adjetivos también lo describen.

 

—¿Y qué tiene que sea un intelectual? le gustas, te gusta, ¿cuál es el problema?

 

—Que soy un desastre — dijo suspirando — siempre elijo mal, termino con el corazón roto y con menos dinero. Y eso sin contar el tema de mi brazo — dijo subiendo la prótesis de metal.

 

—Eso es porque te has encontrado hombres nefastos, pero este chico tiene un aire de bonachón que no puede con él. 

 

—Siendo así, el que corre peligro es él — suspiró — ¿qué tal si soy yo quien termine rompiéndole el corazón?

 

—No seas tan dramático — le dio un golpe en el hombro — será perfecto para ti, serás perfecto para él. Y ni menciones el brazo, es obvio que Steve ya lo vio y no parece ser un problema. Pronto llenarán todo el lugar de corazones de miel.

 

—Sonaste a escritora de novela rosa.

 

—No te burles, eso da dinero en estos días — dijo sacándole la lengua — y hablando del rey de Roma — dijo viendo hacia la puerta — mira quién está acá...

 

Bucky se giró y sintió su corazón dando un vuelco en su pecho. Allí estaba Steve, el hermoso rubio tan alto y fornido como el más delicioso sueño húmedo de sus años adolescentes. Estaba de nuevo con la pelirroja, pero sabía que no eran más que amigos. Aunque, el pequeño aguijón de celos, no dejaba de estar presente.

 

—¿Quizá hoy sea el día? — la chica dio un par de saltitos — oh Bucky, si te invita tienes que besarlo, manosearlo y hacerle olvidar hasta su apellido.

 

—Oh cielos, no seas tan gráfica — carraspeó y arregló su delantal, tomando un paño para poder estrujar algo entre sus manos. 

 

“Ok Buck, cálmate. No demuestres que te derrites por él, eso nunca te ha traído más que problemas. Control, control.”

 

Steve definitivamente era precioso. Siempre iba vestido con esas camisas de cuadros o de tela denim que lo hacían ver tan guapo. Bueno, Bucky estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que se pusiera lo haría ver como el hombre que le había recetado el doctor. Las gafas gruesas, a veces un poco de barba de días. 

 

Los primeros meses, cuando llevaba su computador portátil y se ponía a escribir, le daba la impresión de que era un maníaco escritor de misterio. Luego, observando de reojo había notado que eran artículos. Después, investigó y se dio cuenta que el buen Steve Rogers era columnista en uno de los diarios de la ciudad. Escribía sobre cosas cotidianas, recomendaciones de restaurantes y la vida en sí. Y sabía, por lo que había escuchado casualmente un día con unos clientes, que las columnas del rubio habían mejorado últimamente. Eso lo hacía sentirse especial. Quizá sí era importante en el día a día de Steve.

 

Así que cuando el joven entró y dijo casi balbuceando lo de invitarlo a salir, tuvo que contener las ganas de saltarle encima y robarle un beso, tal como lo venía soñando ya desde hacía tanto tiempo. 

 

—Entonces... ¿saldrías conmigo?

 

Bucky dio un grito interno de “¡PERO CLARO QUE SÍ!”.

 

—Quizá — dijo al fin caminando hacia la mesa, comenzando a limpiarla — si me ayudas, puedo salir pronto de acá.

 

Se derritió ante lo adorable que se vio Steve remangando su camisa y comenzando a recibir los platos que él le pasaba. No tardaron mucho en dejar todo limpio, guardado y salir de allí sin saber si tomarse de la mano o enganchar el brazo.


	3. 3

Bucky suspiró y apretó más fuerte la almohada entre sus brazos. El aroma que las impregnaba era tan masculino, tan Steve. Abrió un ojo y sonrió al ver la sensual figura desnuda del rubio, recostado a su lado, profundamente dormido y cubierto únicamente hasta la cadera. Cielos, era un sueño muy vívido. 

 

Estiró la mano para pasarla por todo el antebrazo y abrió el otro ojo, sorprendido ante la tibieza y firmeza del músculo bajo sus dedos. Un momento, aquello no era un sueño. No, esos pectorales tan firmes y el acompasado subir y bajar que denotaban su tranquila respiración... ¡esto era real!

 

Se sentó de tajo y siseó cuando el escozor en su trasero le recordó todo de repente: Steve invitándolo a salir, él aceptando, caminar de la mano por Central Park, beber un poco en un bar recomendado, luego darse un beso muy deseado en un callejón, irse de manos y terminar en el apartamento de Steve, desnudándose sin pausas y entregándose al placer sin freno. 

 

—Oh cielos... no tengo remedio — rió bajo, suspirando y pasando una mano por sus despeinados cabellos.

 

Steve era sin duda un amante vigoroso. Casi un adolescente compulsivo. Recordó cómo tuvo que domarlo y terminar montándolo para marcar un ritmo delicioso para ambos. Pero el rubio no había decepcionado, parecía un buen aprendiz. Uno con mucha energía e imaginación. Nunca imaginó que el buen Rogers le diera un uso tan bueno a su lengua enterrada en su trasero. Tan solo recordarlo, comenzaba a ponerlo duro de nuevo.

 

—Ya hacía tiempo que no me sentía así — murmuró volviendo a caer entre las sábanas, suspirando y atreviéndose a abrazar al durmiente Steve. Su mano fue lentamente acariciando el lampiño pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse al contacto. Algo más comenzaba a despertar cintura abajo. Se mordió el labio en espera de la respuesta de su dueño.

 

Steve suspiró y entreabrió los labios. No quería despertar de aquel sueño perfecto, ese donde había llevado a Bucky a su apartamento, lo había desnudado, le había hecho cosas que sólo había fantaseado (previa investigación) y lo había observado estallar placenteramente sobre su pecho. Había sido tan real, tan perfecto. Aún podía sentir su calor, su tacto sobre sus pezones y esos dedos jugando a adentrarse más abajo, endureciendo todo a su paso.

 

—Mmm... Bucky — suspiró abrazándose al castaño — precioso.

 

Bucky alzó las cejas y rió, dándole un beso para tratar de despertarlo. Al fin lo consiguió... junto con los asombrados ojos de Steve.

 

—Lo sé — dijo dándole otro besito — no sé si fue demasiado rápido, pero... me encantas. 

 

Steve se quedó mudo por un largo minuto, hasta que se puso muy rojo y sonrió apenado.

 

—Yo... oh cielos Bucky — enterró la cara entre las almohadas — lo siento... sé que quizá no fui lo que esperabas.

 

—¿De qué hablas? — rió el castaño — me tomaste por sorpresa con algunas cosas, Rogers.

 

—¿Sí? — medio asomó los ojos — ¿lo hice bien?

 

—¿Por qué lo estás preguntando como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacías? — dijo Bucky sonriendo. Luego, cuando el sonrojo de Steve se intensificó y volvió a enterrar el rostro entre la almohada, su cabeza hizo clic.

 

—Oh cielos Steve — se irguió y se colocó encima de él, girándolo para que lo observara — ¿estás diciéndome que anoche fue tu primera vez?

 

—Sí — dijo tratando de esquivar su mirada — yo no... bueno, nunca he sido bueno con esto de las relaciones. Todo lo que sé, lo sé por teoría y... — lo calló un nuevo beso de Bucky, dejándolo sin palabras y con el corazón desbocado.

 

—Estuviste genial — el castaño atrapó sus muñecas — me siento honrado...  — volvió a besarlo — espero haber estado a la altura.

 

—¿Bromeas? — Steve le sonrió — ninguna de mis fantasías podría haberte hecho nunca justicia.

 

—¿Fantaseaba conmigo, Rogers? — Bucky alzó una ceja y Steve volvió a ponerse muy rojo — porque yo sí fantaseaba contigo — confesó volviendo a besarlo — si no me pedías salir, juro que iba a hacerlo yo.

 

—¿En serio? — Steve se soltó y acarició sus cabellos. Bucky pasó su mano metálica acariciando su rostro.

 

—Sí... y definitivamente valía la pena — movió sus caderas y rozó la entrepierna de Steve — propongo un baño caliente y luego volvemos acá... ¿quizá quieras enseñarme otras de esas cosas que sólo sabes en la teoría?

 

—Será un placer — contestó sonriendo — tengo muchas cosas que quiero probar... — sugestivamente se giró y onduló su trasero para acariciar el ya duro miembro de Bucky.

 

—Eres peligroso Rogers — dijo dándole un beso en la espalda.

 

Sin duda, todo aquello era el comienzo de algo maravilloso.


End file.
